


Wish Upon An Apple

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wishes Arthur's last words won't be his last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon An Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalie/gifts).



> Sorry. English isn't my mother tongue.
> 
> Written for my 2010 ADVENT CALENDAR.  
> Written as a present for Castalie (LJ)

I am the master of my fate.  
Those were your last words, Arthur. I wished you could have told me that you love me; always will, but those words never crossed your lips. You were too proud to tell them but I know how you felt. We didn’t need words between us but I crave for the things we didn’t have enough time to say.  
You’d always hush me with a gentle kiss but I wish I had screamed to you everything that was in my heart. Now, I’m waiting for you because...  
I am the captain of your soul.


End file.
